


Big Brother Barry

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Grodd and His Baby Flash [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ABDL, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Bottom Barry, Bottom Oliver, Brainwashing, Diaper, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Age of a Baby, Mental Age of a Little Boy, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Object Penetration, Pacifier - Freeform, Scat, Shit Eating, Spanking, Unusual Butt Plug, baby Oliver, bannana, bareback, mental age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now mentally a toddler, Barry has a new baby brother called Ollie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Barry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSPNLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSPNLover/gifts).



> As with the first story, Barry and Oliver and still adults body wise, just not mentally.

Barry watched as Papa Grodd fed Barry's new baby brother. Babby Ollie was  going to town on their bestial father's cock, sucking it like a teat, sucking it til he could recieve the prize of Grodd's milk, and since Ollie was still so young, that was one of the few things a boy at Ollie's age could digest, or so their papa said.

Barry reached beside him and grabbed a bannana from the pile of bannanas that Papa kept in stock for him. Bannana's were his favorite thing in the world when it came to food, well third favorite actually, the best tasting thing in the world was the milk from Papa's pee-pee, and the second best thing in the world was the poo from Papa's rear, which if Barry was a good boy Papa would allow him to snack on. Maybe if he was a really good boy Papa might actually allow him to eat the poo out of baby Ollie's diapper, Barry was quite currious to see if human poo was as good as gorilla poo.

Barry peeled the bannana halfway down before biting off the top of the smooshy inside and savoring it. He couldnt help but wish he had papa's poo right now, so he could dip his bannana in it, boy how great would that taste. As he took another bite he thought about the other reason he loved bannanas so, they could fit so perfectly up his ass. He liked to keep one buarried up his ass throughout the day, loved the feeling of being full down there, no matter how bad it might hurt at first. 

He turned his gaze back to the back of baby Ollie's head. Baby Ollie had only been here a week now, and when he had arrived he hadnt been a baby at all. It had all been so sudden, Barry had been curled up into his Papa sleeping when suddenly the chamber they sleeped in (it was a chamber that connected to the subway and sewers, and been closed off years ago until they made residence here) was filled with bright light. Papa Grodd had suddenly become angry as two weirdly dressed men came running into the large room claiming they were there to rescue Barry. The man clad in green, who was now baby Ollie, grabbed Barry by the forearm and tried to pull him away and Barry couldnt help but start welling. He couldnt understand then, and still cant now, why anyone would want to try and take him away from his Papa.

Papa Grodd had gotten angry, and rightfully so, and it only took a few seconds before the man who had been try to kidnap Barry was letting go and moving to stand beside the one clad in red, right in front of Barry and his Papa.

"How would you like a show, Son" Papa said. Papa's words were never spoken aloud, they aways just appeared in Barrys head. Barry replied with a 'yeah' and clapped his hands as he watched his Papa turn the two kidnappers into his newest puppets.

The two men quickly stripped themselves of their weird outfits, and then the one who had been wearing green was applying his own spit via hand to his cock and then fucking the younger looking guy. Once the older guy had creamed the younger guy's ass, the two guys reversed roles and the younger guy was fucking the older guy then. And the whole time neither of them seemed to enjoy it, or at least the expressions and grunts of pain they displayed suggested that, which Barry defientely couldnt understand, since being fucked was one of the greatest things life had to offer. He would let either of the two men fuck him right then and there, and almost asked his Papa if he could play with the two men, but decided against it knowing his Papa was angry at the two.

After the show the younger man left and the older guy, the one who had grabbed him, he got to his feet and stared into Papa's big eyes. Papa had told Barry to go back to sleep, and Barry obeyed even though he didnt want to. But when he awoke for breakfast, the man was now in a diaper, sucking on the pacifier Barry used to use, and Papa introduced Barry to his new baby brother Ollie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Barry was almost finished with his second bannana when Papa began shooting his milk into Baby Ollie's mouth. Barry could simply tell by knowing the sound that Papa made when he ejected that wonderful milk.

Barry waited until Ollie pulled away from their Papa's pee-pee and jumped to his feet to run over to his papa. "My Turn" he shouted. He wanted to suck the pee-pee now, he so loved doing that, bringing pleasure to his father. He especially loved how his Papa's organ was begining to fill his mouth more and more, Papa was injecting himself with something every morning to make his cock grow more and more. His papa wanted a cock the size of a humans, no scratch that, he wanted one much larger than a humans, and Barry was completely fine with that. Whatever that stuff he was injecting into himself with was working, he had already gained an inch in length and was much fatter than before.

"You'll have to wait a little while"

"But I want to suck you now papa" Barry began to cry and then thought better of it when he saw the look in his Papa's eyes. Papa didnt like it when he cried, and Barry tended to get in trouble for crying, and he definetly didnt want to get spanked, Papa seemed to always enjoy spanking him, but he never did enjoy it.

"Your brother seems tired, how about we all take a nap"

Barry liked that ideal. Papa got down onto his back, in the nest he had made along time ago for a bed, and Barry helped Baby Ollie crawl up onto papa's stomach, where they curled up next to each other as their papa's hairy large arms hugged them into him. They all three went to sleep quite quickly.


End file.
